


I Feel Life for the Very First Time

by Evitcani



Series: Drabbles and Prompts [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Sweetness, Taakitz Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Don't forget I fell in love before you.





	I Feel Life for the Very First Time

Moonlight shone across the puddles between scattered clouds, the stars caught in faint droplets of rain. Kravitz hummed sadly under the eave of Taako’s apartment building, staring at the coming storm crackling lightning at the horizon. Taako took his hand and smiled up at him. “It doesn’t need to be nice to have a picnic, handsome,” he grinned and tugged him out as a shower of rain eclipsed the moon. He howled with laughter and tilted his head up, letting the water ruin his makeup. 

_Don’t forget this,_ he would wish he’d told Kravitz years later. It was the first time he was less than anything but perfect for Kravitz. He turned his head and held out his hands. 

Kravitz almost stumbled forward and took Taako’s face instead, kissing him breathless. It was messy, his lip was bleeding and Kravitz never really seemed to know what to do with his hands and Taako thought somewhere in that kiss that he could love him. 

They pulled away into smaller kisses as Taako curled into Kravitz’s chest, ear against the fast beat of his heart. He felt it echoed in the thrum of his ears, taking the moment to hide his face so Kravitz wouldn’t see how scared he was. 

_Don’t forget that kiss._

It wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, but Kravitz measured out his kisses like ingredients. He stuck to the book on romance and had probably read enough to tell Taako the recipe by heart. It was charming and he was handsome and he made Taako smile even when he wasn’t around. 

The clouds let the moonlight cover Taako’s face and he leaned back, breathing hard with both hands on Kravitz’s chest. Kravitz smiled at him sheepishly and thumbed at a smear of lipstick. “Sorry,” he said sincerely. “You looked—.” He turned his head away and coughed into his hand. “It doesn’t matter.”

It did, but Taako was too scared to ask. 

“‘S all good, my guy,” he murmured. “Wouldn’t mind if you kissed me like that more often.” He tilted his head invitingly. Kravitz leaned in with a smile, hands dropping to his waist. The rain came down as he caught Taako’s lips again. 

_Don’t forget I fell in love before you_.

**Author's Note:**

> *RUSHES IN* I almost forgot to post this!!
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
